Mine
by Rykokitty
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are finally together, finally happy. Why does nothing ever last. Total revamp of the story. I'm back!


* * *

A/n: Wow! 2005 since I last touched this story. I apologize to my readers for the sudden drop off the face of the earth. I know some people really enjoyed the story. I never liked it though. It didn't follow a time line, there wasn't any character motivation, lots of spelling and grammar errors, but I'm proud to announce that I am a completely different writer. I think I've really matured. So I sat down and totally revamped the story. I changed quite a few details. For example, Inuyasha and Kagome are leading completely normal, lives finally and Naraku comes in and screws it up. I felt the story in general needed a different edge. So hopefully my readers will forgive me and except this first chapter of many as an overdue apology.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even the Dunkin Donuts uniform I'm sitting in. (I'm way too lazy to change after work.) All character credit goes to almighty Takashi, may she forever be worship by the likes of you and me.

* * *

_Naraku sat on the floor of the bare room, with only the pale white child Kanna to keep him company. His mind filled with racing thoughts._

'_I need him to work the spell properly, but he's got that sword. How am I to capture him if he's fighting me? I'm too weak to fight him, and too weak to control someone to fight him, especially after that last battle. I can't even keep up the strength to hold that curse on the ningen monk.' He spoke aloud to the girl made of nothing. 'What is his weakness?'_

_She gave him her blank expression as usual. _

_Naraku looked into her mirror, and watched the imagery captured through the eyes of one his hell wasps that he had assigned to watch the hanyou's wench._

The Miko girl wandered through the forest, sweeping through the trees the wind playing with her long green skirt as it blew behind her. The wind was enough to give her goose bumps, she mused she should have worn more than the spaghetti strap top. She made her way between the trees, cautiously of course, looking out for any potential that a demon might attack her.

"Inuyasha!" she called out. Searching for her hanyou companion

The half demon stepped out from between two trees carrying an armful of firewood and brush.

"Kagome? What are you doing out here? I thought we agreed you wouldn't wander around the forest?"

"I know, I just needed to talk to you."

"Well we can do that in the village, there was no reason for you to come out here. Its dangerous!"

"I wanted to talk to you without anyone hearing. I want you to be the first to know."

He looked at his mate of two years and frowned, wondering what she could possibly be talking about.

"Okay what is so important?" he asked dropping the firewood to his side, and walking over to her.

"Well…" she chewed on her bottom lip trying to think of the proper words to explain to her mate what was about to happen, or to be more precise is happening. "Do I seem different to you?"

"Why ask?"

"Is there anything different about me?"

"Your scent has changed a little." He said not sure at what she was getting at.

"What do you think that means?"

"Well I've only smelled heavy scents on women." He said still clueless, "but they were all…" His eyes opened wide in shock. "Kagome…"

"Yes."

"You're…"

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"You're…"

"Pregnant."

"You're going to have a baby." He said a little to calmly for Kagome.

"Yes."

Inuyasha sat there staring at her eyes open wide, unsure of what to say.

"Well?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha remained shocked. "Aren't you happy?"

"Y…yes." He blinked, "of course." He blinked again. "Kagome… this is wonderful!" he scooped her up into a hug and spun her around. She laughed into his embrace. He stopped. "I have to finish the house!"

"Yes you do. I don't want to be living with Kaede with a child."

"Yes that would be unfair." He started thinking to himself aloud. "I've got to change the plans an little, we'll need extra rooms." He trailed off.

Kagome watched him and smiled. Her mate was so devoted, he'd started a house for them last year, but after the river flooded and the fire and that demon, he's spent all of his time helping, and protecting the village. The house had been put on hold. All that stood was the support beams.

"The village is just about up and running. Only one house remains, and they're almost done with the harvest. I should be able to finish in time."

"Wonderful. We'll have to go to my time so we can get supplies; I imagine the tools from my era will be a lot more helpful for building the house than those rusty old things the villagers gave you. We'll go shopping tomorrow."

"Alright."

"Lets get back. Shippo and the others will be worried."

"Kaede will have to watch Shippo for us tomorrow or one of the other villagers."

"Why can't Sango and Miroku?"

"They're going back to Sango's village for a few weeks remember?"

"Oh yeah. Then we've got to tell them tonight!"

"We should tell your mother as well."

"We can tell her tomorrow, when we visit. I just hope grandpa doesn't try to purify you again, like when we told them we were mated."

"I would also like to ask him something."

"And what would that be?"

"I've just been talking to Miroku is all, and he told me some things about you human women."

"What did I tell you about listening to Miroku?"

"Well he made a good point."

"Which was?"

"Well fine. We just won't have a wedding." He said walking away with a shrug. "I don't care, I was just going to do it for you."

"A wedding?"

"Well yeah, I'm part human aren't I? We did things the demon way, shouldn't we do them the human way as well?"

"Miroku told you that?"

"Yup, but I shouldn't listen to him, remember?"

"Well, if you think we should?"

"It's not that important, forget it." He said waiting for her to take the bait.

"It's important, I always did want a wedding, and if Miroku thinks so, then…I suppose it couldn't hurt."

"Well then, I guess I will have to ask your grandfather for your hand in marriage." He said turning to her again, a smile on his face. He grabbed his mate around the waist, and embraced her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers tangling in his hair. His lips meet hers a second later, honey meet spice, and the world around them disappeared, all that was left was the two of them in their embrace. "I love you Kagome." Inuyasha whispered, barely loud enough for her to hear.

"I love you more." She challenged with a smile.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"You must." He said.

"Why's that?"

"I'm not bearing your child. You're bearing mine." He laughed.

"If you could, would you?"

"Kagome that's gross."

"No its not, child bearing is beautiful."

"No the idea of me child bearing is gross."

"Yeah, it is sort of weird."

"Understatement." He huffed.

"Come on, we better get back." She laughed.

"Yeah." He bent over and picked up the dropped firewood, and placed it under his arm, he wrapped his other arm around Kagome's waist. They walked to back to the village together arm and arm.

_Naraku sat back and smiled as the picture disappeared from the mirror surface. _

"_So his wench is pregnant. Perfect. Now I just have to wait till the right moment. When they are at their most vulnerable." He allowed himself a cruel chuckle, before getting up to gather what he needed for the future._

_It should be easy enough to gather the strength for the task, he was presumed dead. Foolish mortals, thinking they could destroy him._

* * *

A/n: Thank you for reading! 


End file.
